Hand operated sprayers are often mounted on containers of household liquids such as window and bathroom cleaners or insecticides and weed killers. A household liquid is dispensed from the hand-operated sprayer by repeatedly squeezing a lever on the sprayer. This can be tiresome. Consequently, powered sprayers have been previously developed to replace the hand-operated sprayers.
These previous powered sprayers suffer from several drawbacks. First, they often cannot be mounted on an off-the-shelf container of household liquid, instead relying on a special reservoir that must be refilled by the user. This can be messy and/or inconvenient for a user. With respect to aerosol can propelled solutions, the negative environmental aspects are well-known. Also, a steel container containing a high pressure is inherently dangerous and expensive. Further, performance is not consistent, i.e., propellant force is stronger initially and weakens as propellant is exhausted.
Second, the previous powered sprayers have spray heads or housings that are substantially larger and heavier than the standard hand operated sprayers. As a result, the previous powered sprayers tend to be top heavy and unwieldy. They tend to be expensive in comparison to non-powered sprayers and, for at least these reasons, are not optimally marketable.
There is a need in the art for a powered sprayer that relieves the need to repeatedly squeeze the lever on the sprayer, can be attached to off-the-shelf containers, is relatively ergonomic and easy to handle and that can deliver the contents of the container from relatively safe distances.